Acting
by DealyinNight10
Summary: Craig is failing at Drama class. He asks Tweek to help him since he was better at it than him. But then he kind of admits he likes him... What is Tweek's reaction? Horrible Summary...


**Summary:** _Craig is failing at Drama class. He asks Tweek to help him since he was better at it than him. But then he kind of admits he likes him... What is Tweek's reaction... ? Horrible Summary..._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own South Park or its Amazing Characters Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. _:I

* * *

**Acting** _(Craig x Tweek)_

"Come On Tweek Please Help Me With This." Craig asked his crush/best friend who was drinking coffee.

"Gah! O-okay Craig But yo-you will -nghh- have to make me s-stop drinking Gah! coffee for a f-few -nghh- days." Tweek said starting at his thermos and giving it to Craig.

Craig doesn't know why he chose Drama as an elective he HATES it. He'll always get an F in it. But not Tweek; He was "The best acting student in this school." for what the Drama teacher Mrs. Valdez would say.

Everyone didn't know how he could act without twitching or anything. Tweek told all of them that he hasn't been drinking coffee for the entire 4 years. Except during summer and when we get Spring Break, Winter Break, etc.

That was when we went to High School. Instead of choosing Drama he chose Graphic Design. The teacher was sad that her favorite student wasn't going to be in her class anymore.

Tweek didn't want to stop drinking coffee for another 4 years just because of one (1) class.

Craig opened the lid of his thermos and poured the coffee out into the garbage can that was closest to them. "Thanks Tweekers." Tweek smiled as he got back his thermos and started to bite his hamburger.

It had been 3 or 4 days since Tweek stopped drinking coffee and he became calmer. Just like last year in Middle School. Craig was still failing in the script he had and on Monday he had to do it with a girl names Vanessa.

So since it was Friday and Tweek was calm. He asked him if they could do it today after school. Tweek said "Sure." and both were going to Tweek's since Craig's sister would bother them.

When school was over, Tweek and Craig started to walk towards Tweek's. As soon as they entered Tweek told him take out his script paper that he had to do. The blonde was not going to let his Best friend fail on it since Craig begged him.

"You need to say it with more emotion Craig." Tweek said making him do the part again.

It has been already three hours and Craig was getting a better at acting thank's to Tweek. Tweek who had to be the girl in this script was really good. It's been 2 years since he had stopped doing acting and the blonde still had it in him.

"Mason, What the hell is wrong with you. You haven't talked to me for the past few weeks and now you're screaming at me for no reason!" Tweek screamed with anger in his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well?" Tweek said waiting. Craig sighed "I'm sorry Taylor it's just..." Craig put his face down. "I like you..." he mumbled.

Tweek stepped closer to Craig. "What?"

"I love you!" Craig practically screamed "I was jealous of you flirting with Jackson." Craig said as he sat down on the couch. Tweek looked at him shocked.

Then the blonde sat next to him. "I love you too." Both had eye contact and then Craig placed his lips on Tweek's. Craig didn't see that on the script but he loved Tweek and always wanted to kiss him.

Tweek of course didn't know if this was in the script. So he went with it. After two minutes Tweek backed away.

"Your getting better at acting Craig." Tweek said with a smile on his face as he stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen. "Actually I wasn't acting at the end..." Craig said as he came to the kitchen and stand next to Tweek

It was quiet for a few minutes until Tweek laughed a little. "Good one Craig." Then Tweek grabbed his coffee and started to drink some. Just one coffee made him twitch again and make him back into his normal self.

"C-come on Red -nghh- Racer's on." Craig nodded as they both started to sit on the couch and watch it. "Tweek I really do love you."

"I k-know Craig." Tweek said as he placed a kiss on Craig's lips.

**THE END.**


End file.
